smash_bros_lawl_all_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Hercules
Special Moves B- Best Bow An attack similar to Link's or Pit's neutral B, though the arrow travels slower in an arc. If the bow is held for 3 seconds, Best Hercules falls over, causing 5% damage to himself. Side B-Recycle Chariot A ground-only move, Hercules hops in a chariot where he goes the right way and then rams into the opponent while shifting directions. Then he celebrates for two seconds. Doing this move near ledges causes his chariot to fall off, and it can't be controlled until Hercules crashes. The crash from the fall does 5% to himself. Up B-Giant Jump Hercules takes a great leap, then celebrates for two seconds. Down B-Think! The first part is probably put best in dialogue: Best Hercules: I... really don't have the time right now. BH's gay friend: (appears in a random ground spot) No... Think Hercules! Then Hercules takes out his mirror, which reflects projectiles with thrice the power and speed. This can be undone safely by pushing any button, but after that it takes 5 seconds to do it again. The move can be cancelled by hitting Hercules (no knockback and half damage to Hercules before he takes out his mirror), or by smashing his gay friend after Hercules says the above line. His gay friend won't appear until 30 seconds have passed, and Hercules's defense is lost during that time. Final Smash- Ok Charge! Hercules rides a boar, which won't stop until it hits something, such as a wall or another opponent. Should the boar hit an opponent, it will do 20%-120% to him/her, depending on how far the boar was. Taunts Down Taunt- (Showing his Muscle) Side Taunt- (Raving his victory) Up Taunt- "You don't mind,do you?" Other attacks 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Swings his sword. This attack has some lag. *Up tilt - Thrusts his sword upwards then falls. *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Best Hercules throws a spear. This move has a ridiculous start up time. *Up smash - Best Hercules holds a rope with two men trying to pull it. BH then swings it down, causing the men to fly upwards and hitting anyone. *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - ''Character Description'' There would be a description here, but it... really doesn't have the time right now. This character is an odd version of Hercules from a "so bad, it's good" animated Hercules film. (All parts are found here.) Snake Codec Solid Snake: Otacon, this guy doesn't look like Hercules... tell me what you know about him. Otacon: I... really don't have the time right now... Snake: Ugh! Think Otacon! Otacon: Well, um... Snake: What are you, some kind of retard? Otacon: ...No teasing! (Otacon starts crying while depressing music in the background plays.) Snake: ...are you crying? You're one good looking caller. Otacon: ...I am? Snake: Yes. Otacon: Well, I do read... Thank you Snake, I feel better now! Role In The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Starter Character Category:LOL Category:Cults Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Lawl Category:Greek Category:Movie Character Category:Cartoon Character Category:The Best Hercules Movie Ever Category:Adults Category:Post-Frollo Summer Category:Human Category:People called Hercules